You Really Don't Want Sand There
by arn24601
Summary: Harry is determined to find out why Draco is so reluctant to spend a day at the beach. 10 part drabble series, slash, fluffy, semi-epilogue compliant
1. Chapter 1

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

"What if the sun gives me freckles? I couldn't bear it if I ended up looking like a Weasley." Draco's pout was cute, but unconvincing.

Harry crossed his arms and tried to keep a stern expression on his face, even though he could feel a smile tugging at his lips. "No one could possibly mistake you for a Weasley. You are coming with us, and that is that. The kids are really looking forward to this. Scorpius has never been, either, but it's all he can talk about."

Harry kissed his nose. "Besides, I'll still love you even with freckles."


	2. Chapter 2

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

Draco hesitated, not wanting to admit his real reasons for not going. Harry, sensing his uncertainty, decided to go for the kill shot. He tucked a soft strand of hair behind Draco's ear. A warm puff of breath against his neck made Draco shiver as his lover gave an overly dramatic stage whisper. "I'll be wearing those green trunks you like so much.

He swallowed. "The ones with the little silver laces?"

"Umm hmm."

"The ones that almost, but don't quite show your – "

"The very same."

"Oh, well, then. I suppose I could be bothered to go."

"Thought so."


	3. Chapter 3

You Really Don't Want Sand There

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

"This was a bad idea."

Harry sighed. "Kids, why don't you go on ahead?"

Scorpius and James rushed down the sand dune with gleeful energy. Albus took Lily's hand and carefully guided her down; the handle to a bright pink sandcastle bucket clutched tightly in her fist.

Draco looked down at the sandy expanse below, shielding his eyes against the reflection of the sun off of the ocean waves. "There are so many people."

"What did you expect? It's summer. This is a beach. It is a reasonable expectation that there would be people here." Harry held out his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

Harry gave Draco a playful push until he started moving in the right direction. They found a suitable spot to setup their umbrella and blanket. Ahead of them, they could see Scorpius taking to the water like a fish, even bravely imitating James on one of those Muggle skim boards.

After everything had been arranged (and rearranged) to Draco's satisfaction, Harry peeled off his t-shirt and kicked his sandals to the side. He fished around in the beach bag until he found the small white bottle. He squirted a generous dollop into his hands.

"Bit public for that isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

"Oh, stuff it, you. This is sunscreen to protect against those dreaded freckles."

"I'll just keep my shirt on."

"You're wearing long-sleeves!"

"Fine." He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a pale slim torso. He made an undignified squeak as Harry rubbed his back. "You didn't tell me it was going to be cold!"

"If you want me to stop, I will." Contrary to his words, Harry continued to work the lotion into Draco's shoulders, rubbing and lingering in a manner that had Draco shivering for an entirely different reason.

"Okay, this is kind of nice," he sniffed. "Proceed."


	6. Chapter 6

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

Draco blinked, trying to get used to the sudden darkening of his vision.

Harry admired the sunglasses. "Perfect!"

Even then, Draco hesitated from getting in the water, carrying a thick towel over one arm. Harry playfully grabbed it away. Draco rubbed his forearm, furtively looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Harry's eyes softened. "So that's what this is about, then." He stilled Draco's motion with a gentle brush of his hand and pressed a soft kiss to the dark swirling ink.

"No one will care. This is a Muggle beach. Even if it wasn't, I'm here with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

"Of course I can swim." Draco was promptly knocked down by a wave, sputtering indignantly at the salty taste.

As he regained his footing, Harry pushed him in the surf again. Draco looked past where the sand bar strategically hid their position.

"The children are fine." Harry sucked on a particularly sensitive bit of skin on the inside of Draco's thigh. "We can still see them from here. Besides, there are lifeguards, and I set monitoring charms."

Slick limbs tangled against the gritty sand in a maddening rhythm. "Please, now!"

Harry grinned widely. "Trust me, you don't want sand there."


	8. Chapter 8

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

"I should have known better than to trust that Muggle sun potion." Draco, divested of his trunks, twisted around to get a better look in the bathroom mirror.

Harry tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from snickering at the flash of a white bum against the darker pink of sun exposed back. "It wore off, that was all. You have to reapply it periodically throughout the day. We were having so much fun; I guess I just didn't think of it."

His ploy to distract Draco from his ire by offering to help rinse off all the sand was more than effective.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This will be a short drabble series. It will have 10 chapters, at 100 words each exactly. It's all written, and I will post one a day.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

After a most thorough inspection to determine that every speck of sand had been showered away, Harry and Draco checked on the suspicious lack of noise coming from the children.

All of the kids were piled asleep on the sofa in a big puppy heap, exhausted from the happy day. Scorpius's pale arm wrapped around a gray whale plushie. Candy paper littered the ground, along with what must have been a hundred sea shells and other mementos of the day.

Draco frowned. "Why didn't Scorpius get sunburned?"

Harry swallowed. He was in for it now. "Sun charm?" he said weakly.


	10. Chapter 10

**You Really Don't Want Sand There**

**Warnings:** Slash (Draco x Harry), Semi-epilogue compliant as in canon children, but no pesky wives.

**Summary:** Harry takes Draco at the ocean for the first time. Err, _to_… I meant takes him to the ocean for the first time. Whichever. Take your pick.

This has been so much fun to write! Thank you all so much for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rowling. I just like to torture her characters.

* * *

"I put a sun charm on the kids before we left."

"And why couldn't you have put one on me?" Draco folded his arms and attempted a cross look.

"Wasn't the sunscreen more fun?" Harry took the bottle of aloe from the beach bag. "Let me make it all better." Every few inches, he kissed the flushed skin then rubbed in the soothing lotion. He systematically worked his way across Draco's chest, down his back, and further still.

"Fine, you are forgiven for now." Draco gasped against the sensation.

Harry looked up innocently. "Besides, your freckles look really cute."

"Potter!"

_fin_


End file.
